


Distractions

by inksmears



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Milla wanted something she tended to get it because one, she was Milla Maxwell and two, he was really weak to Milla Maxwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

_post-tales of xillia 2 . jude/milla . nsfw – > for some naughty implications but nothing too explicit_

\----------

 

Jude flopped heavily onto the couch and heaved a tired sigh. Work never seemed to end and it certainly didn't help that Jude was such a workaholic that he never gave himself enough time to rest. Even when Balan forced him to go home he did a lot of work at his desk in his small apartment in Trigleph. Today was one of those days where he had been practically chased out of the lab by his fellow researchers.

However it also happened to be a day Milla had come to visit him.

Since Ludger's sacrifice a few years ago Jude had managed to figure out a way to see her. It involved spyrites and giving mana to her (something that had caused a lot of awkward blushing between the two of them when she had finally explained direct tethering to him) but what was the most important thing about it was that it worked. Although time was never quite long enough the fact that he could see her at all meant everything.

Of course… a lot of her visits were so short they were only for one day or night. They were also often only for him and their friends remained unaware of just how far their relationship had progressed. Or, at least, Jude assumed they remained unaware. So it was equally true that they were often unaware when she came to visit unless she made it a point to stay for a few days and see everyone.

Unfortunately he knew he had a lot of work to do tonight and he sat on the couch feeling torn by his responsibilities to his work and his desire to spend the evening with Milla. In the end he was pretty sure which emotion was going to win that battle. Currently she was in the shower but he heard the water go off around the same time his GHS suddenly started to buzz.

Flipping it open he noted Alvin's name on the caller ID and frowned. Alvin calling him was kind of unusual and so curiosity drove him to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, honors student. I'm surprised you picked up."

Jude tilted his head slightly, glancing at a random spot at the floor. "Then why did you call? You could've just texted me."

"You're even less likely to respond to those. I would know. I have a whole inbox flooded with Leia's texts complaining about it."

Jude sighed. He was beginning to regret answering. "What do you want, Alvin?"

"Hey now is that any way to talk to the guy who just managed to make good on that huge favor?"

He blinked. "A favor? But I--oh!" He remembered the conversation he'd had with Alvin and Balan yesterday and perked up immediately. Alvin had become quite the successful business man lately and had agreed to try and haggle a way for Jude to get an audience with some very important people Alvin often did business with. It was possible these people could provide more funds to the research project which it very desperately needed. "Wait, really? Did you get me in?"

"Sort of… Actually, we need to talk about it. They'll listen to your pitch but you gotta make it to a group of their underlings first before they'll even consider it."

Milla entered the living room from the corner of his eye and he glanced up at her. She wore a white button down shirt that only barely reached her thighs and absolutely nothing else. Her hair was somehow still dry despite the rosy color of her skin indicating she had indeed taken a hot shower. She was giving him a curious expression but Jude only managed to blush and quickly look away. She was way too distracting to look at on normal days and even more so like that.

He belatedly realized Alvin was still waiting for a response so he stammered out, "W-Well, that's fine. I mean… that'll work. It's a step in the right direction. If they're willing to let me do that then they're willing to hear me out at all."

"You'd think but these guys, uh… man, how do I put it? They're about as intelligent as a bag of rocks. They're not gonna understand a word of your science mumbo jumbo. Trust me, I've listened to you and Balan talk science and it's gonna put everyone in that room to sleep."

Jude frowned. "It's not that bad…"

"It's that bad. Come on… would I lie to you?"

"How do I even answer that?" Jude sighed and Alvin just snickered in response. Now Jude felt a small degree of irritation though it wasn't at Alvin specifically. "Well… how am I suppose to pitch the research then?"

"Well, that's where I come in. If you want this to work you're going to have to let me help you out with dumbing it down and pitching it in a way that interests them. You're gonna hate this but you have to sell it and that means you maybe don't want to be completely honest."

The weight of Milla joining him on the couch distracted him momentarily and he turned slightly to look at her only to regret when he was reminded what she was wearing. He blushed worse and looked away. He could feel her staring at him though and that didn't help. However he was also slightly absorbed by the conversation now. This was annoying to hear for a lot of reasons but mostly because Jude didn't want to do any lying here.

"Why? If we just tell them about the medical benefits and how much it would help improve Elympios' energy crisis there shouldn't be a reason to lie."

Alvin sighed dramatically. "See? That. I'm already bored. This is what you can't do when you make your pitch."

"That's--" Jude started but his sentence was cut short by Milla's hands suddenly against his chest and her lips against his ear. He barely managed to muffle the yelp of surprise it causes and his face flushed pink. Apparently Milla had grown bored which is never a good thing. …. Or… a bad thing… but he was kind of in the middle of something important here so in this particular case it was too distracting.

He leaned away and he heard Alvin talking but he wasn't hearing a single thing. Milla's arms had drawn around him and she had begun to kiss his neck and push her fingers through his hair. Way too distracting.

"--hey kid, you still with me over there?"

"Yes!" Jude replied much too forcefully. He was desperately trying to wave Milla away, his free hand gripping her shoulder to try and push her back, but she was, of course, totally ignoring his protests. When Milla wanted something she tended to get it because one, she was Milla Maxwell and two, he was really weak to Milla Maxwell.

"…. Right. Anyway, as I was saying, that's what matters more to them. Since that's all they care about you need to make it about that."

Jude had no idea what Alvin was even talking about anymore but this was quickly becoming his least concern. Milla's hands were definitely starting to wander to places they didn't belong and he bit his lip to stifle any sounds threatening to slip out.

"N-No, that's fine, you're right," Jude managed to say once he'd found his voice again. He was doing a poor job keeping an even tone. "What do you suggest?"

"… Uh-huh. Well…"

Jude quickly covered the receiver with his hand, giving Milla something of a desperate look. "M-Milla, just hold on for--"

That was too much to ask for and Milla shifted to sit in his lap, causing Jude to make the most embarrassing squeak before he could stop himself. He was certain at this point his face resembled a tomato even if the blood had started rushing to… other areas… by now.

He also accidentally moved his hand and he heard Alvin start laughing a little on the phone. "Did you just step on a puppy or something over there?" The snickering tone in which he said that made Jude think he knew exactly what he had heard and this did nothing to help his blush.

Now that Milla was seated in a much more provocative pose she leaned against him and continued to kiss his neck, nibbling on his ear once she reached it. As an added bonus he could now feel her breasts against his chest and the delightful way in which the curves of her body fit against his. He lifted his free hand to cover his face as if somehow not seeing her would help this situation. It wasn't.

"N-No, it's fine… I'm fine. It's just, uh… I'll call you back tomorrow, okay? We should talk about this when I'm not… tried." His voice had become horribly squeaky all of a sudden.

There was a lengthy pause before Alvin replied in a smug tone, "Between you and me, Jude, we both know who the better liar is and it isn't you. I'll call you again tomorrow when Milla leaves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With a final snicker Alvin hung up and Jude thought about how nice it would be to crawl into one of those little holes they often found on the field and die. He dropped his arm and groaned. Great. They knew after all. Or maybe just Alvin knew. Or maybe he had totally blown his cover all by himself and clued Alvin in. He should have just hung up immediately…

"You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would," Milla remarked, finally sitting back to peer at his flushed face. She looked pleased with herself and Jude couldn't even be annoyed by it. His hormones wouldn't let him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he grumbled.

"I assumed you'd hang up faster."

"Then you really were being a distraction on purpose..."

Milla frowned and shot him a pointed look. "Jude, I didn't come here tonight so you could talk on the phone."

That caused Jude to turn a darker shade of crimson and Milla grinned. Jude felt utterly defeated now. He really would never be a match for her. She'd always have the upper hand on him when it came to teasing and no matter how many times they were intimate he'd never manage to stop from blushing. He still maintained some of his grumpiness about the situation though and he pouted a little. "It was important. It was work related… and it was Alvin. And now he knows about this."

Milla looked perplexed for a moment at Jude's embarrassment but then smiled. She moved again and shoved him back against the couch. He absolutely did not resist. "So?" she asked playfully. "I don't care if he knows."

Of course that was easier for her to brush off since she didn't have to deal with Alvin as often as he did. "Nevermind… I guess it doesn't matter."

It was hard to care about anything when she was pinning him down like this and he drew his arms around her as she leaned down to kiss him. He'll never hear the end of it from Alvin later but for now he was pretty content to forget the rest of the world even existed.


End file.
